


The Witch in the Forest

by HelenofTroy



Category: Grimm (TV), Nadalind - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: A Grimm enjoying of his reading, and learning how to Kill the Terribles Wesen, find that some Witches are coming home because a Coven, just when he was reading the Chapter about the Hexenbiest, but the book just have two pages about them, and anything about their spells. Nick feels that his learning will be incomplete, because whom he will go for asking "how to kill a Witch" or "how break a witch´s spell"? ...not to his girlfriend, Juliette, or to his Friend, the Blutbat Monroe again, bothering with those things, because he get nervous with all those matters of witches. What he will do then?? Tale settled in the Season 1 of Grimm, when Nick was learning what being a Grimm means. His aunt is dead. But he yet  had not met to Adalind really. After all, what is better than a Grimm fairytale?





	

Once Upon a Time, 

A Young Grimm man was reading one of the books from his formidable Grimm library inside his trailer. 

when suddenly he listened a strange sound, were steps behind his place. 

The young man was named Nick and suddenly he saw throught his window

some women walking with their shoes in the hands, descending by the downhill. They were young, about 25-30. there was even one with her red hair, that was so similar to Juliette, his fiancee, that Nick thought that was her. The woman with the red hair looked in his trailer´s direction but very soon she looked away. Nick watching their stranges steps and the song that they started, something about a kettle and the stars in latin, if he was right...took his phone for make them a photo. 

Nick took two photos, and sent one to Monroe. "Look They´re Witches, what the hell are they doing here XD?" -said the Nick´s text.  
In two seconds the Monroe´s answer came in the signal of a double ringing in his phone. 

Was a selfie of himself with his mouth opened "But, bud, what the hell are you doing there, they are Hexenbiest, they will kill you, Go away"-Nick laughed so stronly that he believed that the witches would look to his trailer now. But nothing.  
The Monroe´s face so dramatic always made laugh to Nick. In all the cases.  
But the whiskey´s empty bottle that was in the table too had the fault. Nick just had drunk a little, but Wow, his head was giving circles a lot of minutes. But now he was right or that seemed.  
Nick opened the small window and looks out the trailer. By the clock of Aunt Marie were half past eight. His fav hour.  
The women followed their paths, with their face Woged, almost starting another horrible song, with their frog´s voices....Was awful to hearing. 

Nick desperate, screamed something to them, because they were beautiful, and young, the last of them, they were in a group of 4, followed for the last one, the most beautiful of all, a woman of small stature, who had the most beautiful hair that Nick had ever seen, so intensely that it seemed platinum blond.

The young Grimm felt fear, but he asked anyway: 

-Hello there, who Are You and what are you doing here, alone in the forest?”  
Just the little blonde with her face without woge yet hearing to the young Grimm saw him and bit a bit approached to his little window in the trailer, and taking the glasses of it “Toc, Toc” she answered to him, while she was putting her shoes again smiling: 

-Hey, My Name is Adalind, and we come back home from our Coven. And what´s your name? 

-My name is Nick, and yeah i had supossed that all of you were coming from a Coven-said the Grimm-please, get in-like for a magic touch the little door opened by itself and the young Grimm turned off his little gas cooker while prepared coffee. 

-Are you not scared?-said the voice, closing the door with her right hand. For her voice, Nick knew that maybe he had commited a stupid thing. Now would be a fight, ...violence, and a corpse surely. But he was needing information of those strange and dangerous race that were the Witches. He was needing answers. only one of them could help him, he would write all what the woman in particular would want reveal. 

The Grimm then looked to the Witch named Adalind and she losed her own Woge in his black eyes. Adalind closed her eyes, and felt that there was not air enought in that little trailer. 

-Oh i think that you are who is scared-said Nick-now sit down, please and talk with me. Yes, i´m a Grimm but who cares?-he shrugged- There are a lot of news things that i don´t know about the Hexenbiest, For example your spells, here in this book there is not any hint of that-he pointed to the book about the Witches, absolutelly empty of falls. 

Adalind then confused, took the coffee but looked him with a strange feeling of “what am i doing with a Grimm”?? My mother would feel shame of me." And if i try go and he kill me"?? 

Nick opened yet more the green eyes when she started to talk.

She talked about her work, her potions, her intentions by that time…but Nick did not write an only line of that. He turned in red when she asked if he had wife by the time. 

-Yes, i have. Her name is Juliette-he said kindly, but he looked his hands, while Adalind knews what was happening. He was embarrasing. 

Nick was embarrasing, indeed, asking to himself why that woman was so beautiful and so good storyteller , he did not want come back to home with Juliette but stand there, with that beautiful blonde woman who indeed, was an incredible source of Wesen Knowledge. 

-I ended the career not with 21, but with 24, i before studied a degree in history and English literature, and was travelling around Europe. I took riding lessons, fencing, music. All those places I've been ... I took them all herbs and cataloged them, that is what the Hexenbiest know. When we visit a place we´re not in Egypt because of the Sphinx only, but because of the Serapias Parviflora, born just in little Egyptian Fields, but the world does not know anything of that. We, the Hexenbiests planted at key locations each seed of magical flowers, and after a whole year then we go for them....our ingredients, the material that we use in our potions are not spices bought in a store, Grimm. 

-Please call me Nick-he said, with the pen in a hand, supporting his head, with his blue shirt looking the story of Adalind Schade with an admiration that was a little shameful. 

-Ok Nick, the Witches we plant the ingredients that later we use-she said-i did it in Egypt like i told you and in Ischia, i must go this same year again. My job in the lawyer firm let me pay that-she said-before we received funds from Wesen Council, but no longer.

-Wait, you were in Egypt? And you´re gonna to go to...Where is Ischia? is that Italy isn´t it? -Nick took his atlas, while Adalind raised her eyebrowns, asking to herself "what am i doing here"?? in a couple of hours i will have to be in my office...i should to be resting, not sharing my secrets with a Grimm, oh God! But he seems so interested. Much more than Sean. Ah Sean! Why he will play with me like he does? Look that man, even being a Grimm, he looks a good guy of those that marry with you and spend all his life with you"-Nick ose their hands in joy:  
-I found it, Adalind -he said. 

The Coffee had a bitter taste. But that woman who was his fiancee Juliette, was a lucky woman, thought Adalind. 

-It´s in Italy!-Nick said, stealing the coffee of Adalind´s hands and drinking the cold coffee, without ask her not even. 

-uauh! And tell me when you will go again? -Nick then noticed how Adalind was in shock because his strange familiarity. Adalind suddenly stood. 

-Wait, wait. This is not normal-she said-this is awful, in fact. 

The Grimm felt terror that she would leave. Her company was the only good thing in those boring days of such Wesen learning, where his only friend was Monroe, but Monroe was tired of his questions, and Nick was tired of do it too. 

-Please sit down, i won´t hurt you, i promisse, i just want know your story. Is so amazing, i never had met nobody like you-said Nick shaking his head. Ah the coffee! please i will make more, wait!...

Adalind took off the cup of his hand, and fixed her eyes on the coffee. In a few seconds the coffee seethed. 

-Is ready!  
-Ichia, Italy! -he said, and faked look his atlas when he was looking her hands, hidden yet in her two fines white gloves, and looked her legs, crossed under the stained white skirt again, slim and athletic. 

-You swim, aren´t you? -Nick asked, but this question was being personal. Adalind waited for the next one, while in home, Juliette was waiting with the chicken cold again. With her hand turned off the two candles that she had prepared for her romantic dinner with Nick. Was a suprise, today there was two months that he had ask her marriage, she had asked to him more time at same time. 

But the photo that Nick took of Adalind when she did not notice of that, while she was smiling talking about Italy was sent to Juliette with this text "Monroe, that Bimbo is a true Hexenbiest, i´m bussy this night haha". 

Then Juliette thought to herself crying "So, that is the name for the lovers now, hexenbiest"...Juliette hited the mirror of her room, cursing the name of Burkhardt like if she´d be a true witch, while the Grimm spent the night with the Witch in the Forest. 

-I see in your hand that you will have a son one day, Grimm-said Adalind, reading the Nick´s hand while, after have explained to him how the Hexenbiest took the power of their Charmed stones in their points magical of that forest of Portland. 

-Ah i´d like one day-Nick had said, while his coffee was hotter everytime.

The Adalind´s fingers were weakly slid by the Nick´s palms, opening both hands.

-Yes there is not doubt. You will suffer a great lost, but is necessary for you get the true person for who you has born-Adalind said, then her voice changed again, while her mind connected with the Nick´s in just one moment.   
Nick opened his eyes, but all what he was was a blonde long hair, ended in cute curls in its extreme, under his hand a big book of spells.   
Adalind saw the closet, and opened it. She was not in her body, but in Nick´s. Then saw all the Grimm´s weapons. 

The connection very soon broke itself and Nick had to let their hands in a fast moment. 

-This spell has the name of "Inner Mirror" we get this focus thanks to your breath, if your breath is strong means you never will see in another person the reflection of his soul, but if your pulse works slowly, means that you will develop an empathy strange for the rest of humans beings and Wesen like us. You have felt what i feel and i have felt your own desire and your own fear. 

-How i could defeact you? 

-Thanks to my power. All the Witches want the power, if you take of me my powers you will be taking me all my potential, my blood and i always has been proud of them. 

Nick was listening, but his hands again took the Adalind´s hands. Adalind watching how he did not write anything, then she did it, with her big letter, staining the white fall with the black ink.  
-Killing me in a session of Inner Mirror


End file.
